


Marry Me in the Morning

by The_Norsiest



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Oh so fluffy, Proposals, Shower Kissing, Vulcan Kisses, i'll leave that to your imagination, marriage mention, not described nudity, sap, so much fluff and sweetness it might as well be cotton candy, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Norsiest/pseuds/The_Norsiest
Summary: It’s just another day on the Enterprise. Kirk wakes up, cuddles with his first officer and then blurts out a proposal. Spock turns him down, but he has good reason to do so.Excerpt: “For most of Spock’s life he had trained himself to resist instinct, to always question if his desire to act was sound. With Kirk he rarely had to think about it; to simply be with him meant that every affectionate act, every moment of pleasure they experienced together was logical in that they both wanted it. Spock leaned forward to kiss him...”Warning: This fic is sweet enough to give you a cavity.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 26
Kudos: 225





	Marry Me in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Gyhl for being my Beta :) you rock my friend. 
> 
> Writing Prompt:  
> A: Marry me?  
> B: No. 
> 
> And then my brain did not let me sleep in on a Saturday so that I could write this.

Kirk awoke to the image of stars as they flashed past his cabin window. They never failed to give him a feeling of nighttime and lateness regardless of the hour. The little clock on the wall of the room informing him it was, in fact, too early to rise. He had an entire fifty two minutes before shift and there was no reason to start early. Not when there was such a beautiful incentive to stay in bed. 

Kirk rolled over, turning his back to the celestial sight of space in favor of staring at his first officer; a far more pleasing vision to behold, in his humble opinion. Wrapping an arm around the man’s torso, he ignored the flexing of his abdomen, protesting the touch of the cooler body. Spock’s skin wasn’t quite like ice but naturally seven degrees lower than that of a human it made for a brief shudder as Jim nestled in. 

Spock might still have remained asleep but his body reacted reflexively to the hold, his arm sweeping up to be about his partner’s shoulders, hugging him tightly but gently as his leg fell to the side so Kirk could place his own over the muscular thigh, careful not to pin any specific point lest he cut off circulation. 

Once comfortable, Jim smiled laying in place, his chin resting on the crook of Spock’s arm, pressing into his pectoralis. Or was it a pectoralis? Were his muscles comparable to a human’s? Jim made a small mental note to ask Bones about it later, though he was likely to get an ear full of ranting about Vulcan physiology, as well as a lecture about not having come in sooner for a physical. Maybe he wouldn’t ask Bones, but he certainly wouldn’t wake Spock to ask either. 

While Spock’s physiology was unique Jim knew enough that, even though he was well above the spot, if he were to press his ear to flesh he would still be able to hear the rhythmic thumping of a heart; so very unlike his own in tempo but comforting nonetheless. He refrained in favor of allowing his eyes to scan over the stoney face as it slept, studying the lines of his nose, the shape of his brow and the suppleness of lips. Kirk’s stare was fixated as he pondered waking Spock up with delicately placed kisses. 

In response, as if his thoughts had been read, Kirk watched as Spock’s breathing began to alter and his eyes fluttered open in the dim light, still heavy with sleepiness. “It must be an earth custom” he said, not even looking to his partner as he spoke “to watch one’s mate while he sleeps.” 

Kirk couldn’t help the enormously silly but sweet smile that crossed his face as the other spoke. Spock’s voice had a way of making him melt in the rare moments like these where they got to be alone. Sometimes he melted when they weren’t alone, hearing his first officer give a report, rattling off scientific terms and being as excited as a Vulcan was allowed to be over the prospect of discovering something new. 

“A very old custom, steeped in tradition that must be observed wholeheartedly.” Kirk offered in return. 

The barest of smiles came to Spock’s features, crinkling the corners of his eyes as he turned his head in order to face his lover. He found no sufficient reason to respond to such a statement. Instead he reached over with his free hand and touched the mouth who had spoken the words and the lips softly pressed back against his digits in their version of a good morning kiss. 

Spock pulled his hand away, closing his eyes as if he might fall back into slumber. He would be quite content to just lay here for the rest of the morning until they needed to be up for shift, enjoying the gentle heat the human body provided him with that every so often reminded him of the burning sands of home. 

“You’re not getting away that easy.” Kirk said, shifting his weight so he could lean on his arm and hover just above Spock to kiss him in a proper human fashion. The half-Vulcan obliged the motion, kissing him back and running a hand through dark blond locks; taking in the soft brush of mouth against mouth and silently admitting that, like their games of chess, there were times when Jim simply bested him. 

Kirk pulled away and looked down into those dark eyes he so adored. “You’re gorgeous,” he half whispered, causing Spock to roll his eyes, not that he ever rolled his eyes of course. Nor would Jim point it out to him when he did. He was perfect in that moment, loving, reserved, pure in his nature. He was just so naturally Spock... Kirk didn’t even know what he was saying until the words had exited his mouth “Marry me?” he asked abruptly. 

A small silence swept through the room. 

“Jim… you know I can not.” he said practically, with neither sorrow nor lament. 

Normally a man would have lost his smile as his proposal was so easily disregarded. For Kirk however it only grew. “Surely you’re not turning me down, Mr. Spock?” 

“Indeed captain, that is exactly what I have done,” he vollied back. 

Kirk gave a halfhearted huff and rested back against the man, practically pinning him against the bed if it weren’t for Spock’s superior strength that could have shot Kirk across the room with one flex of his wrist. “Consider it,” he insisted “We’ll do a huge ceremony on the bridge. We’ll get the entire crew to put on dress uniforms, even Bones; you know how much he hates dress uniforms.” A playful twinkle graced Kirk’s eyes as he spoke. 

“Jim-” 

“Just hear me out” he interrupted. “We’ll invite every delegate from every planet in the alpha quadrant. Your mother will be there, your father… well we don’t have to invite him if you don’t want to.” Was Kirk mistaken or did Spock chuckle at that? He gestured with his arm as his voice took on a more teasing inflection “Imagine, food as far as the eye can see will line the mess hall.”

“That is quite impractical” 

“Well, they’ll be hungry Spock, we have to feed our guests.” 

Spock began to shift beneath the weight of his partner, rising up so that he could sit in his place upon the bed. Jim tumbled over with the movement and positioned himself, on his back, staring up at the commander, the love of his life. “You know that is not what I meant.” Spock countered. 

But Jim wouldn’t be dissuaded “And music, they’ll want music. There’ll be a band, I bet Sulu can play, and you know Uhura will want to sing. She’ll sing all night long if we let her. She’ll sing for us at our wedding and there’ll be dancing. Everyone will be dancing and singing and having a swell time. Of course you don’t have to dance if you don’t want to.” He made sure to look at Spock with this last note. 

“That is well, as I do not dance,” Spock stated running a hand through Kirk’s hair as he prattled on, head heavy in his lap. The Vulcan man didn’t need to glance at the clock, he knew the time and just how much they had before they’d need to get dressed. He wanted to savor this moment with Kirk who smiled up at him, greatly appreciating the motion “What do you say Spock, will you marry me?” 

Another sigh as the man tilted his head “Ashayam-” 

“Not keen on that then? A different wedding perhaps,” Jim stopped him, sensing the ‘no’ to come. “I’ll give it up, I’ll give it all up. We don’t have to have any of it. We’ll do a small ceremony. Something private.” he felt this would be more appealing to the very private man “Just you and me and…” a slow grin began to spread over his face, amusement ripe behind his eyes. “And T’Pau. We’ll have ourselves a traditional Vulcan marriage and roll around in the sands again.” his face cracked thinking back to when Spock was to marry T’Pring. 

Kirk’s amusement was greeted by a raised brow. “I do not see the humor in that.” Spock said, ceasing his gentle caress and crossing his arms as he looked down at the other man who couldn’t help the convulsion of giggles. 

“No...” Kirk choked out, “No, I suppose you wouldn’t” he tried to regain his composure for Spock’s sake. He hated to lose this moment of frivolity. “I’m sorry Spock, but we could do it that way you know. In all seriousness. We could go to Vulcan right now, I’ll order Sulu to chart a course and we can be there by lunch time.” 

There was another small sigh as Spock pulled away, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. The motion caused Kirk to be pulled with him and the captain found his head tilted back over the edge of the mattress. “You’re being impossible, James.” Spock playfully scolded. 

“Don’t like that idea either huh?” Kirk asked, watching Spock get up, still as bare and nude as he’d left him several hours before; Jim watched upside down as his partner moved off into the bathroom of their quarters. 

Of course he watched, how could he not look longing after such a body? It called to Kirk, pulled at him, he just had to follow. So he did. 

The first officer had begun to brush his teeth, still in the buff Kirk eyed him from the doorway. “Okay, how about the beach? We’ll go to Risa, we’ll beam down any side experiencing sunset. We’ll walk along the shore tonight” he moved over, leaning back against the sink “Take in the moons and stars. Listen to the crashing waves.” Spock finished rinsing and put a towel to his face. “We can say our vows, it’ll be completely private and” he reached out for Spock as the man tried to move towards the shower, catching his hand and pulling him over “It’ll be completely and utterly romantic.” he offered. 

Spock shook his head, barest grin still in place “You are incorrigible” he said and leaned in to kiss his cheek “but no.” and without another word the officer moved off to complete his journey to the shower. 

“Hmm” Kirk pondered aloud, absently rubbing the spot where he’d been kissed. “Guess I’ll have to try harder.” It only took two steps for him to join Spock beneath the spray of the water. Jim grabbed the soap before the other had time to even think about it and began sudsing up his hands. 

Spock soaked his hair before peeking at Jim over his shoulder. He had no complaints as the man began to rub his back, coating his body in the cleansing substance while also taking advantage of his exposed form; hands creeping lower and lower in their task. He felt the kiss against his shoulder, defying the bubbles in order to taste skin. Spock couldn’t help the very low and almost silent chuckle. 

“I know” Kirk continued, a fresh idea in his mind. “We’ll just go sign some papers. No ceremony, no party, just a witness and notary. We can probably do it here. I bet we can be done before shift. At least I think Chekov got his notary license.” 

Spock turned, allowing the hands to continue their work along his front, coating him with foam as Kirk took particular pleasure in feeling across his chest. “Jim…” he wasn’t even sure what to say. 

“How can you say no to that Spock?” he asked, hands resting in their movement as he stepped in closer, eyes tilted up to meet the man’s gaze. He did enjoy the imposing height of his partner. “It’s practical, simple… it’s downright logical.” he toned. 

For most of Spock’s life he had trained himself to resist instinct, to always question if his desire to act was sound. With Kirk he rarely had to think about it, to simply be with him meant that every affectionate act, every moment of pleasure they experienced together was logical in that they both wanted it. Spock leaned forward to kiss him, barely an inch away from his face as he spoke. “That would not be logical, as you are well aware.” he tilted his head, moving lower so he could kiss along the human man’s neck and holding him firmly by the hips, perhaps he could redirect the man’s energy, get him off the topic of weddings. 

Kirk uttered a slight moan at the tender sensation, soapy hands resuming their affections. He wouldn’t be deterred in his work, nor in the task of badgering his lover. “What do I have to do?” he begged. “What do I have to say to get you to agree?” he breathed against the man’s beautifully pointed ear. Kirk flinched at the nibbling of his own and he gasped realizing he was about to lose the argument. He had to stop him. Kirk pulled back, just out of reach from those lavishing lips. “Tell me Spock, why won’t you marry me?” he forced Spock’s gaze, ensuring he could no longer avoid addressing his question. 

“You know very well why.” Spock said, guiding Jim back and pushing him against the shower wall. 

Kirk was kissed again before he could wriggle free, just enough to speak “Remind me, in case this is all just a dream?” he pleaded. “Tell me why.” 

Most people couldn’t read Spock Like he could, they would have thought him annoyed, Jim thought him charmed, in reality he was a mix of both. Spock sighed one last time before answering “Because we are already married, Ashayam.” There was another small kiss “You are my husband and I…” he paused long enough, knowing how much the other enjoyed the next part “I am yours.” 

Kirk positively beamed with his smile. “Oh that’s right” he glowed in triumph “How silly of me to forget.” 

It was Spock’s turn to have his hands run lower as he pulled Jim more firmly into his reacting body. “Indeed. Now will you stop proposing?” 

Kirk kissed him, more passionately this time, turning the tables and forcing Spock back to the other side of the shower, slow and careful amid the slippery floor. “Tell me again, that last part.” his cheekiness coming through. 

“I am yours” Spock indulged him. 

“Mmm, again.” Kirk ordered, hands cupping around the other’s rear. 

“I am yours” Spock gratified before his mouth was taken in another kiss. 

Kirk’s voice softer and wanton when he released his tongue “again!” 

“You’re incorrigible.” Spock snipped. 

“You’re damn right mister, now tell me again.” he tilted Spock’s face upwards as he kissed the junction where his head met his neck. 

“You’re incorrigible” Spock sassed. 

And no one had to wonder why either Captain or First officer were late for their shift.


End file.
